These Three Words
by Rogue Deciever
Summary: just a little something I came up with after wathing Avery's song  go screw yourself  on youtube. Its what ii think Bella shouldve said to Edward. And Also she's Jasper's mate.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or this song.

"Children… Please come here." I asked them. One by one they all piled into the living room. "I, we, just received a letter."

"Pops, what's the deal? It's just a letter.." Emmett interrupted. I smiled at him, ever the impatient on of my children. Rosalie was sitting by him smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well, imbecile if you let him finish you would know "what the deal" is." She told him. "Please dad, continue." she said turning back to me, with a smile. Their rare, the smiles are, but when you do see them they make her seem angelic, humanized if you will.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I replied. "The letter was from someone back in Forks. Can you guess who it is?"

Everyone looked around at everyone else. Then all of a sudden the jumped up and exclaimed at the same time.

"BELLA!"

"Bella, Carlisle, its Bella, isn't it." Esme, my darling Esme, said with a hopeful expression. It was asked as a question for she knew already.

"Yes, Dear, it is from our Daughter. Our dear daughter, who we all left. Because of our once trusted children, Edward and Alice." just saying their names feels me with rage. Rage, I have never felt before. They said , "its for the best, Dad," 'its what she wants." But when I left to "hunt" or at least that's what I wanted them to believe. I know ways around Alice's sight and Edward's mind.

I went and checked up on Bella. She told me everything from the lie he told her to how he left her there in the woods alone. Everything. I told her to give me awhile to get them gone and we, the family and I, will be back for her, my daughter. Human or not, that is what she is and what she will always be.

"What did she say?" Jasper asked, coming home finally from visiting his brother and sister, Peter and Charlotte.

"Yeah, daddy C, What did she say in the letter?" said Peter with that ever knowing smirk.

"She's inviting us to the annual fair in Forks. Saying to bring "_EVERYONE" _with us. That it will be something _They _would be _dying_ to see." I told them.

"Guess we're all going to Forks again!" exclaimed Emmett, who jumped from where he was sitting and ran to his jump. Just to run back in to grab Rosalie and run back out. The whole time Rosalie was hitting his back but she had a smile gracing her face as she was doin it.

"Well, ya heard him. LETS GO!" Peter all but yelled as he ran out as well.

* * *

><p>Carlisle called <em>Them <em>as we were heading to Forks saying to meet us at the old house there. They reluctantly agreed to do so.

It wasn't long before we arrived at our destination. Peter, Charlotte, and I were the first to arrived along side Emmett and Rose. We stepped out of our vehicles and waited patiently for the rest to show up, we didn't have to wait long.

"So Daddy C, when did Sleeping Beauty say the fair would be starting?" Peter asked from wher he was leaning against the truck, while holding Char.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Edward asked confused.

Peter gave him a look, I knew only from our days back in the war. "Yes, Sleeping Beauty." he said impatiently. "And I wasn't asking you, Eddikins."

"She said, tomorrow." Carlisle replied with a slight chuckle.

"Okie dokie. Well, Char and I are going to go _out. _No need to worry Daddy C, I promise it will be no where near here, I swear." with that they were gone.

"Who is '_Sleeping Beauty'_?" Edward asked once again.

"No one you need to concern yourself to, _bro._" Emmett said menacingly. " Don't try and get into my mind Eddie, you wont like what you'll see" he said in the same tone but this time with a slight smirk. We all watched as he began to sulk at the nicknames.

* * *

><p>The hours flew by like it was nothing, well it is nothing to us. Before we knew it we were driving into town to attend the fair.<p>

The whole town was here plus some of the people from the neighboring towns, like the reservation, La Push.

It was a blast. One stuff animals for Char, Rose, and Esme. Even for a little girl who wasn't able to get one. It felt good seeing a smile grace the little blonde's face. Guess because she reminding me of my little sister, though I don't remember much, I do remember the little stuff, like how she looks to a point.

By the end the day, everyone started to talk about the ending show, a concert. Saying one of the residents daughter was going to sing. They never said who though.

So we all made our way to the middle of the fair, where a stage was set up. And you'll never guess who was standing by the mic. BELLA!

"Bella!" everyone said. Except Peter anyway. He stood there with a that blasted smirk again.

"What Pete, what's the smirk about?" I asked him.

"You'll see, Major, you'll see. Lets just say, you're almost "_home_"." He said again in the damn cryptic way only he can say stuff in.

"Whatever Captain, I don't need the headache that usually follows when talking to you." I smirk as he tried to put on a hurt expression, but it failed, epically.

We all looked up to the stage to listen to what she is saying.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad you _all _could make it." she said stressing the "all" in her speech. She looked directly at Edward when she said it. "I like to began with a song I wrote not too long ago. Its called GSY. I hope you guys like it. Its for anyone who have had someone put them down. Who did them wrong. Who didn't care about you. I hope I speak for you with song and you are finally able to say what you truly feel. Lets go!"

"I know I've been holding it inThe way I feel about uSomething I've been dying to sayBut I don't know how you'll take itOh Please don't goYou should knowThese three wordsI've been holding backTrying to fightImma let em outThese three wordsgotta let you knowHere I go go goGo screw yourselfI've had enough yeahnow we're doneGo screw yourself Not gonna lie yeahIt was funBut go screw yourselfFeels good just to get it all outit's so not overratedU can't keep puttin me downAnd getting away with itOh now I knowThe way to sayGuess I thought I knew you Now I know I couldn't have been more wrongI had a feeling it would go this way And I waited waited way too long to say to say These three wordsTo say these three words"

She finished, her voice lingered in the air, before it was interrupted by a loud applause from the crowd.

The whole time she looked at Edward. He stared back, disbelieving that this is the same girl he left.

"She changed, Edward. Get use to it." I said making my way to her. Once I near and we looked into each others eyes I knew now what Peter meant when he said, "no one else mattered when she looks at me."

Now Peter's cryptic messages isn't so cryptic anymore; she said these three words that made me feel like my dead heart was beating again. "Welcome Home, Major"


End file.
